I Miss Her/I Miss Him
by Secret Sailor Destiny
Summary: Heero leaves Relena in fear of letting his feelings for her deepen...will he return to her before grief destroys them both? R+R
1. Why?!

I Miss Her/ I Miss Him  
  
  
I Miss Her "Part One" Heero's P.O.V  
By: The Second Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this is my very first fic ever. I call myself the second Sailor Destiny because there already is one. I like your work. But my absolute fav fanfic author is Eternal Fire. He knows that already. Also, I dedicate my very first fic to him. If you are gonna flame me, leave your e-mail address so I can express my graditude towards you. Otherwise, I'll drop you a line in my next fic and label you as a sickning coward. Still wanna flame me? Go ahead, but you WILL be laughed at. Also, I have a very warped sense of humor so I leave crazy author's notes (AN:) everywhere. Without further adeiu (or however the darn word is spelled) I give you...the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Heero Yuy. I am his wife and I beared all eleven of his children. I am the richest author in the world!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Real Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in Gundam Wing. And sadly, I don't own Heero.*sob* They belong to some rich dude who won't share the fame wiith someone worthy of Heero. Also, don't sue me. If you do, you'll be lucky if you get a teaspoon of spit. *cough* *cough* Now, on wit the storieee!!!  
  
*indicates thoughts*   
  
  
P.S.  
Sorry Eternal Fire but this is a "mushy fic" And it will be until reviewers ask otherwise *humph*  
  
  
  
  
  
"I miss her..." (AN: I miss you too honey...)  
*It all started that life altering day on that lone beach. That's when everything started making no sense. That's when my emotions were revived only to be suffocated again.   
I remember having a crash landing in the Pacific Ocean after being chased down by Oz's Leo's. (AN: Normally, I woulda made him bust those suckas up, but bear with me. I must follow the show's story line. Oh yeah, try and see past the spelling errors. I'm too lazy to proofread.) Then came the all too familiar darkness.  
Then, after being ejected from the darkness, I was swallowed by the light. So strange, this light was breath taking. I wanted to take in more of that deep shade of sea-green so I slowly lifted my aching eyelids a bit more. I wanted to know why my icy heart was slowly melting, leaving a strange warming sensation within my chest behind.   
"That's it!!!" I inwardly screamed.  
That beautiful sea green light was contained in a pair of eyes held by the epitome of beauty. (AN: Wait a sec!!! I'm not in this story....)  
But now it's all gone. Everything I loved, I left.* (AN: How could you leave me Heero? *sob*)  
The rain is pouring down on the windows in a dimly lit apartment on colony x18999. On the balcony a young man stood. He had savage brown hair hanging over his face that prevented the world from seeing his hauntingly deep, prussian blue eyes. With a solemn look on his visible feautures, the young man walked off of his balcony.  
*Why?! WHY did I have to let my fear win? WHY?!*  
*On the exterior, I looked as if I was a maniac gazing into space. But on the interior I was having a fierce battle with myself. These battles were increasing in intensity every second. I silently battled myself until it became to much for silence.*  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
*Then, I did something that I have never done in all nineteen years of my life...I curled up in a protective ball and cried. I cried for myself, but most of all...I cried for the only thing I ever loved.* (AN: How sweet, he's crying 4 me..)  
"Relena......" (AN: Excuse me...my name is Sailor Destiny!*humph*)  
*I thought my actions would make things better. I thought that it would shake off those feelings. I thought wrong.*  
With a look of pure sorrow on his face, Heero Yuy stood up and walked to his bedroom, where he spent most of his time.   
In this dull room, he could let nothing but the darkness engulf him. That is exactly what he has done for the past three weeks. Let the darkness wash over him with hopes of it never letting him go.  
However, in this room there was a single nightstand with one picture on it. In this picture stood Heero Yuy and a young girl. (AN: Of course, it's me in the pic.)  
Both were brightly smiling. That was something that Heero rarely did. Slowly his clammy hands reached out to grab the picture.  
" Relena....I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."(AN: Aren't u supposed 2 be saying sorry 2 me?)  
*I was looking at the picture with a small smile, but then my eyes clouded up as I remebered the events that led up to this tearing moment.*   
  
****************************FLASHBACK******************************  
*I remember seeing her hair. A beautiful sandy blond that fell to her mid back. (AN: *Ahem* My hair is black) I wished so badly for just one chance to run my hands through that silky hair of hers.* (AN: Occasionaly, a nappy attack kicks in... not quite silky all the time...*cough*)  
  
*My thoughts were interupted by the distant sound of ambulance sirens rapidly growing closer. Inside, I saddened a bit. But I also felt a wave of relief. Finally I could tear away from those haunting sea-green eyes. However, part of me wanted to stay. But, I knew that I could not risk being captured and going to a hospital was quite a large risk to be taking. Then something in me snapped and my eyes fully opened. OHMYGOD! She may have seen my Gundam!! Dammit!!!  
Before the command actually reached my brain I jumped to my feet, stumbling a bit. Then I shouted...*  
"Did you see?!"  
"See what?" she responded.  
*God, she has the most beautiful voice...*(AN: I know I do...*bats eyes*)  
*The sound of the wailing sirens abruptly stopped. (AN: Serena was on top of the ambulance...he-he)  
"They're over there!" one of the meds shouted.  
*I must escape*  
*I ran past the holder of haunting eyes to the stairs that led up to the ambulance and in one swift punch and two airy kicks I took out all three of the meds. Then, I kicked in the passenger's window, knocking the driver out of the vehicle in the process. I slammed the door shut and without second thought, I floored it and sped away.   
I thought that was going to be the last time I would see her. More so I hoped. But, I was doomed to track her down and kill her since there was even a slim chance that she had seen my Gundam. I stopped the ambulance to ponder about my decison. When it was made, I announced it to the silence.*  
"Mission accepted..."  
********************************End************************************  
  
(AN: Well I saw it too!! Whatcha gonna do about it punk?   
Heero: I'll destroy you that's what I'll do...  
Author: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
*Heero pulls trigger, Sailor Destiny face contorts in great pain. With her last ounce of strength, she types.......  
  
I'll..........post..........chapter......two.....after.....wounds......heal.......please........ review......me.*faints*)  



	2. How the End Should Start

I Miss Her/ I Miss Him  
I Miss Him Relena's P.O.V. "Part One"  
By: The Second Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: Ahhhhh.......what an amazingly fast recovery. This Second Sailor Destiny Girl must be purty tough hunh? Bwahahahahahahaha!!!!! I've forgiven Heero for*ahem* shooting me after I...er...angered him. Then we had a Relena bashing party and we got married!!! Yippiee!! Sorry, can't get married until I'm 18. Darn...any hu, thanx for reviewing me in the last chapter. It really gave me a boost of confidence. To those of you who are new.....I really don't give a flying fart if you flame me, but please...leave your e-mail address so we can...*wink*...stay in touch. Also to the new comers, the story that you are about to read has been written by a very strange and possibly retarted young girl. There are author's notes (AN:) pasted everywhere. And most of them are seriously disoriented...like me...if you don't like them..you can do one of three things.  
  
1. Press your back icon...now.  
2. Flame me. I wouldn't care but hey, I would really love a flame.  
3. Absoulutley nothing.  
My prefernece is number three. I jus lluuuuuuuuvvvvvv saying "SUCK IT UP!!"hehe  
Now to the story...........drumroll..........darn........I forgot that blasted disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I'm already tired of writing these things and it's only my second time. Do you people look for a reason to sue people? Shesh. Oh must I go through the pain of realizing..every...single...time that I don't own Heero or any other of the characters in Gundam Wing? There..I said it...satisfied? Don't sue me....blah blah.  
The real drumroll...........more drumrollinng..........now..on to the REAL story!! Tada!  
  
P.S.  
One of these lines is from How the End Should Start by Goddess of the Gun, of course, I didn't write it.  
  
  
  
"I miss him..."  
A nineteen year old Relena was curled up in her bed, sleeping like a log. (AN: Please insert Azaka and Kamidake..now) She was stirring in her deep sleep while mumbling a long line of incoherent words.   
"Heero...I...love...you.." (AN: Too bad..he loves me...ha!!!)  
Suddenly, Relena sat up in her bed, she was breathing in short rapid gasps and she was covered in a cold sweat. She slowly rose herself from the bed and grazed over to the window. Slowly, her hand rose to a different reflection that was staring a hole through her soul.  
"Heero...?" (AN: No....hallucinations..Heero just happens to be screaming right now because he's locked in my closet...)  
The image seemed so real, but her mind reminded her that it couldn't be.   
"No..."  
She closed her eyes and let her unshed tears fall to her cheeks. When they reopened, the reflection was gone...as it should be.  
With a dull mask on her usually bright features, Relena strided back to her bed and began to mentally talk to herself.   
*Why did he leave me, I mean, I would think that after have sharing ourselves with each other that he would learn to love me...why..why...why..*  
"WHY HEERO!!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!!" (AN: So he could fetch me..)  
*I realize that he was the Perfect Soldier, but, even soldiers have room for love right?*  
Relena lay down and turned over so she was facing her nightstand. That's when even more of her hot tears fell to her already dampened cheeks.  
On the nightstand lay a picture of Relena and a handsome young man. (AN: WHOA!!BACK UP!!! On the nightstand lay a picture of a very FINE young man.) Both of them were smiling brightly and it seemed that love was raidiating between the both of them.  
*Or so I thought..*  
Yet again..Relena closed her eyes and envisioned the events that led up half her soul having the life sucked out of it.   
****************************FLASHBACK*************************  
"Oh Heero..." Relena said breathlessly. Heero was making love to her (AN: He was doing WHAT?!)  
and it was so much better than she had ever imagined it would be. (AN: You skum, how dare you dream about my hunkster!)  
Exhausted they both collasped and begged for sleep to engulf them. But the strong Relena wouldn't allow it. With her last ounce of strentgh..she mummbled...  
"Heero..I...love..you.."  
She felt him tense greatly. And before she could respond, sleep demanded her surrender.   
The Next Morning....................................................................  
Relena woke up to the sun mercilesly beating her eyes. Its beams were just daring her to open her eyes. Unconciously, she rolled to the other side of her bed, expecting a familiar warmth to occupy it. Instead, she found a icy cold, not to mention empty(AN:duh...) space. Immediatley, she snapped her eyes open.  
"Heero?" she cried with a groggy voice.  
She turned over again when she heard a creak on the floor.  
There, stood Heero,... with two suit cases in his hands? (AN: I wonder what those are for? Hmmmm...the first person to guess gets a cookie!!) He turned towards her..stared for a moment and continued his path towards the door.  
"Heero....WAIT!!!"  
Relena jumped out of the bed and threw on her previously discarded nightgown, then she darted towards Heero and grabbed his shoulder.(AN: grrr...HANDS OFF!!!!)  
"Where are you going Heero?"(AN: To the bank so he can rob it....dork..)  
"I'm sorry..I have to leave. I can't stand being here any longer...I just can't stonach it."  
Almost instantly, tears made thier way out of Relena's eyes.  
"But why?"  
"Last night was terrible. It was a digusting mistake that I can't even think about...not without getting a filthy feeling..."  
"What?! How could you say something that heartless? Last night wasn't nothing!!! Last night was.."  
"Like I said...a big mistake...it was a thoughtless act that cleared the path for destruction....I shouldn't of proceeded..."  
"How can you talk about it like it was a mission? Damn you Heero!! Didn't making love to me make anything clearer to you? You only make love to someone who you love...don't you love me Heero? Relena noted with noticible distress.  
"No...I don't...I guess last night...I was just curious.."he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.  
At that very moment, anyone could've sworn that they could hear the shattering of Relena's heart. Also, you could see the pieces lying shattered on the floor.  
"I see...four years is nothing to the Perfect Soldier..."  
"Relena....I'm sorr-"  
"Get out..."she growled in a low, but firece voice.  
"What...."  
"I said get you...filthy BASTARD!!!" and with that she ran across the room and procceded to throw everything in her path at Heero. (AN: You already threw yourself at him...why not the shoes too...)   
CRASH!!! BOOM!! BAM!! SMASH!!!   
Heero used his training as a soldier to dodge all of her random attacks. But he had to admit, she had incredibly good aim...  
Heero dodged yet another flower vase.  
"Relena...STOP!!!" (AN: Yes..please stop..he might get a graze from glass on his beautiful face...*sob*)  
"WHY SHOULD I?!! YOU STOLE MY VIRGINITY, MY HEART, AND NOW MY SOUL!!!!! YOU TALKED ABOUT MAKING LOVE TO ME LIKE IT WAS WORSE THAN DEATH ITSELF!!! YOU CALLED MY LOVE FOR YOU TRASH, DIRT, THE SKUM ON THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SHOES!!! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO TRY AND KILL YOU!!! NOW GET OUT!!!" she bellowed. "NOW!!!!!"  
Heero hurridley made his way out the door of her room. And just in the nick of time too...the door closed just as another vase struck it.  
Relena watched as her object of utter maddness walked out of the room. For awhile she was happy that the low-life bastard had left her. But then, she realized that she loved him regardless. Even after he had hurt her so...she was still head over heels in love.  
*It can't be true..I saw it in his eyes...he does love me. But now I'll never get the chance to hear the truth...*   
Deprived she fell to the floor and let her tears strike the floor.  
"No....WHAT HAVE I DONE?!!"  
She cried harder as realization dawned upon her.   
*He's gone..he's gone...he's gone. He's not going to come back Now matter how hard I wish he's not coming back nnnnoooo...*  
With a heavy heart and a dead soul, Relena cried herself into a restless slumber.  
*************************END FLASHBACK***************************  
*Even now it's been three weeks, and he hasn't returned to me. I can't go looking for him because I don't know where to start. Maybe..this how the end should start...*  
**********************************END******************************  
  
To all Relena fans: I really hate that chick and I wanted to do a royal Relena bashing, but I spared you the agony. Of course...if the anti-Relena reviewers want a bashing...just ask...15 requests from different people is all I need. hehe  
*BAP* *Relena just jacked slapped Sailor Destiny  
Wow..she has guts...I'll hand that to her. I'll post chapter three sometime next week. Excuse me, I have to go mess up Relena's nose job...*ahem* Don't forget to review me!!!!!  
  
P.S.  
Should I make Relena loose it again? Her screaming like that really stuck your imagination hard didn't it? 


	3. Returning to the Past

I Miss Her "Part Two"  
Heero's P.O.V.  
By: The Second Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: Heellllloooo!!!! Your favorite author, Sailor Destiny is back!!! Bwahahahahahahaha!!!! I am very sorry that I didn't get 15 requests from people asking for a Relena bashing...I really wanted to do one...*sob* ATTENTION: Sailor Destiny has now found a new obbsession....CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!! So be on the lookout for Sakura and Li pairings. Although Li rightfully belongs to me...*ahem* Anyhow, I dedicate this part of my story to my very best friend in the world, Lillian, aka Lil' Pan-chan....love ya Lily!!! Sorry folks...not as many crazy author's notes in this part....barely any at all in fact....  
  
P.S.  
Do not....I repeat...DO NOT ask me to e-mail you if you aren't gonna get off your lazy butt and write me back!!!!Bridgett22? Ring a bell?! I'm not mad at you...but I get very irritated if I take the time to e-mail someone and they don't write back. Or if you wrote something to someone and they haven't replied in 3 weeks even though they've written to u 3 times before recently. Eternal Fire?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
The Super Duper Gay Disclaimer To All The Buttmonkeys Who Own Gundam Wing and wanna sue me 4 no reason even though they are butt rich and I'm most definatley not:.................................................I don't own it..........*grumble*  
  
Now!!!! On with the awaited story!!!!!!! YYYYYYIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
  
*I wish that I didn't have a mouth that spoke without permission!!!*  
Heero was just remenising about the first time he saw Relena and now he was cursing his mouth's uncanny ability to speak on it's own.  
*I don't get you Heero, you're supposed to be the perfect soldier and you are scared of a mere WOMAN!!!*  
(AN: HEERO!!! I mortally offended!!! No man of mine is gonna be a sexist pig!!! Consider yourself dumped!!! hehe J/K)  
*I remember when she showed me fear...*  
*********************Yet another flashback***************************  
"Ahhhhhh...ah!!!  
"Hhhhnnnn...hunh?!"  
I looked up at the screen and expected to see Relena's dead body....but there she stood...alive.  
"What in the hell am I thinking? I'd be better off if she died wouldn't I?"  
"Heero, is that you? Heero..I want to know why you saved me..."  
"I don't know....what's wrong.....what's wrong with ME!!!"  
Those eyes.....those eyes had a complete look of trust embedded in them. That was something that I have never seen before. Those eyes...those eyes reflected...love. That look frightened me, that was the first time that I ever experieced fear. I didn't know how to react to this radical feeling so I did the only thing that I knew how to do....  
I turned on heel and fled.......  
**********************End flashback*********************************  
*So much has happend since then...so many things have changed me...*  
*We've been through so much since....I've fought for her....she's fought for me....I've cried for her....she's cried for me...she has even held me in her arms after the Marimeia incident...so why can't I go back*   
Heero thought all this in mere seconds all while still gripping the picture. As he asked himself numerous questions...a shadow watched him from the shadows.  
This mysterious person could read his every thought just by looking into his eyes. She was preparing herself to answer his questions.  
"You can't go back because...you are afraid that her love for you has died...you want to make sure that you don't make a fool of yourself once again. Like you did when you lied..and said that you didn't love her..."  
Almost at the same time that she took a breath to speak Heero snapped up his gun, cocked it, and pointed it towards the shadow in the shadows.  
This shadow noticed the motion od the barrel, he was asking her to show herself.  
"Who are you, show yourself!!!"  
"I leave who I am for you to decide...if I show myself my trip here would be meaningless."   
"Why are you here?" Heero growled.  
"You've been living in the shadows Heero...you've been asking them to swallow you whole and never let go. But when they do let you go, you ask 'Why can't I just go back? What are you trying to tell me?' Well, somewhere along the line you got the idea that these shadows would never answer you. You're wrong. I am the shadows and I will answer your plea. We are trying to tell you that you can't turn your back on love. The shadows are the exits that try to enter reality, but can't because the forces of love have banned them. The darkness may change you and the darkness may change Miss Relena, but nothing will destroy the love you two share when you are together. That is why the shadows, your exit, keep rejecting you. That is because there is no escape...."  
Heero listened intently to the shadows and while he was lost in thought, the shadow slipped away. When he looked back up, he noticed the emptyness in the shadows and he realized that she was gone. But he could still faintly hear her voice.  
"Her love for you has not died....go back...try to remember what you saw the night of your fleeing...when you denied your love for her."  
*I'll try*  
********************Aren't you tired of these flashbacks yet?*********************  
"No...I don't...I guess last night...I was just curious..." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.  
I noted something unusual. I heard a sound that sounded like glass shattering. I looked around since the sound sounded very close, but I saw nothing so it was disregarded and forgotten. However, something had caught my attention ever since I had woken up.  
While my Relena was sleeping, I saw a strange glow in her chest. I was worried so I put my hand to her breast. It was warm and welcoming and it seemed to give me the feeling of being whole. When I moved my hand back, I felt as if a part of me was missing.  
*That's it!!!" I shouted inwardly  
*That glow is her love for me!!!! It is shining quite brightly now...I had to leave before it gets too bright...*  
I saw that same glow while she was pleading for me to stay, only it was getting brighter by the minute...  
*This isn't good*  
Before I had the chance to apoligize, a vase came flying in my direction. I glided to the left just in time.   
"Relena STOP!!!"  
"WHY SHOULD I? YOU STOLE MY VIRGINITY, MY HEART, AND MY SOUL!!!! YOU TALKED ABOUT MAKING LOVE TO ME LIKE IT WAS WORSE THAN DEATH ITSELF!!! YOU CALLED MY LOVE FOR YOU TRASH!!! DIRT!!! THE SCUM ON THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SHOES!!! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO TRY AND KILL YOU!!! NOW GET OUT!!! NOW!!!"  
I was about to leave when my eyes crossed hers for a moment. Her eyes were hard as death but they softened for a mere second. And then...I was blinded momentaily by a bright light. Quickly, I looked towards the floor, the souce of the light. There, in uncountable pieces laid the strange glow I had seen earlier...only...when she had snapped and attacked me the glow wasn't visible. But when my eyes crossed hers, it was revived.   
*Hello?* My mind was actually talking to me. Funny, it sounded sarcastic...  
*Yo, Heero? Listen up!!! In approx. 3 seconds Relena is going to throw a vase at your head. If you don't leave the room right now...it will impact in approx.7 seconds and will most likely give you a concussion...now MOVE!!!!*  
Without second thought, I flew out the door. I leaned against it and counted the seconds.  
"1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi,"  
BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Whhoa! I guess I should start litening to myself more often.....*  
*************************The end of yet another flashback*********************  
"That light..."   
"Yes..that light IS her love for you. As long as it shines, even just a bit...your love can be restored. And believe me when I tell you that...."she emerged from the shadows,"some things never die."  
By this time, Heero was dumbfounded. How could he have not taken that light into account when he was asking himself if he should go back.  
Heero walked into his small closet and got a bag. He packed some clothes, food, and the picture of himself and Relena.  
*I'm going back...what will I say to her?*  
"Words won't be neccesary when she sees you again Heero. No need to worry."  
For the first time in weeks, Heero managed a small smile.  
"How do you do it?"  
"Do what?"she asked innocently.  
"How do you know what I'm always thinking?"  
"Lets just say...that you think extremely loud..."she said, barely managing to stiffle her laughs as Heero blushed a shade of crimson.  
"Well.....uh....er...I..uh...oops?"  
That was the last straw, she busted out laughing.  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL THAT YOU THINK OUT LOUD?!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
"I don't find this at all funny...."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!"  
"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..................SHUT UP!!!!!"  
The girl immediatley stiffled her laughs, but it was very hard since Heero was still crimson.(AN: Wouldn't he look good if he blushed girls?)  
"So..hehe..rr...heh..yy."  
"Hn...."  
The silence afterward was nerve wrecking.  
"Well....I guess I should get going..."  
"Yes....you...should.*snicker* Stay out of the sun....your red enough as it is!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
"If you won't be quiet I'm going to shoot you...."  
"Okay...okay...."  
"Thank you.......Dororthy....."  
And without another word, he walked out the door to reclaim his love.  
*******************************End Chpt.3****************************  
Author's Notes: So....how was it? Don't forget to read AND review. *hint hint* I know that Dororthy laughing like she has mad cow disease was a bit unessecary but I didn't want the whole story to seem dark.........  
Dororthy: I don't have mad cow disease you little fart!!!!!  
Sailor Destiny: Why you kiniving little BI....oops....*blushes and waves at all the Christans out there* Lets take this outside, no?  
Dororthy: Done deal....  
Sailor Destiny: I be back once I mess up Dororhty's face more that it already is. Not to mention drag her around by her hair....ch.4 is on it's way!!!!Laterz!!!! 


	4. The End at Last

I Miss Him- Part Two  
By: The Second Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: STRIKE UP THE BAND AND LET THE BELLS RING!!!! CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!!!! Hehehehe!!! I just couldn't resist a loud opening, maybe there's something wrong with me...(correction...something else) Sorry this took so long...I had a writer's block the size of Asia. Not to mention a serious case of lazyitis. I'm a little sad to say, but this is most likely going to be my first, and last gundam wing fic. I just can't get into the mood anymore. I guess I'm gonna be a die-hard card captors fan now. But fear not!!! I will ALWAYS be a Sailor Moon fan. As long as Li belongs to me, (i.e. forever...hahahaha) I will be doing something remotely related to Sailor Moon. For instance, after I finish this chapter, I gonna go running around in my sailor scout outfit, (a.k.a. my bathing suit) twirling my broom like the moon scepter. ^_^ Okay, I know I'm silly.........  
  
Disclaimer: You think by now, that everyone would realize that I DON'T own gundam wing...oh for sobbing out loud!!!! But I DO own Heero's heart. They never drew that out on TV so I OWN IT!!!! Kiss my grits you cheese poopers!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
  
On the with story!!! Final chapter? Sailor Destiny has no clue.....:::::sweat drop:::::  
But I can tell you... I am as sure as Heero is a hottie with a body...that this will NOT become a lemon. Nor stale oyster crackers. *hehe* Maybe a rotten pumpkin, no!! WAIT!! This chapter won't be THAT bad!! COME BACK!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Heero was running towards the spaceport at break neck speed, with thoughts racing through his head at a million miles a minute.   
  
*Oh God...will she forgive me? What will I say? What if I can't find her? What if she's found someone else? * He was still asking himself a(n) handful of questions when he got to the port. He came to a halt behind a young lady. She was she last person in line for a ticket. The last person in a VERY long line. Heero scowled.  
  
"DAMNMIT!!!!" he savagely swore. Anyone within a 200 ft distance turned their head and eyed Heero like he was on drugs. Heero just retaliated with a glare that would even make Zechs (An: Not Zech's!! I HATE it when people spell his name like that!!!! *grrr*) himself cower. No one seemed to want to stare at Heero after that. (An: No glare could drive me away from that *oops* I mean my hunk.) Ever so slowly, the lined moved until Heero was next to be served.   
  
"May I help you sir?" the attendant asked.  
  
"Yes, I want a ticket to the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
"I'm sorry, that flight is full for the rest of the week. I can sign you up a week from today."  
  
"Excuse me?" Heero was in total disbelief. He was also ready to kick this guy's ass if he didn't give him a ticket.  
  
"I said, I can sign you up for a flight next Friday..."  
  
"I heard what you said!!!! You better find me a seat right f**king now!!!!" By now, the entire population of that room was watching the scene Heero was making.  
  
"I'm sorry sir...." the man in front of him said, a bit nervously. *I'm gonna beat the hell out of this guy....* Heero thought. The man continued, "But I can sig-" Heero silenced him by reaching over the counter, and grabbing him by the collar. He lifted him over the counter, and held him at least two feet off the ground.  
  
"Listen, and listen closely buddy..." Heero emphasized buddy, "I am a former gundam pilot, which means I could beat you ass in the blink of an eye. So if you don't give me a ticket, you are not only going to get the worst beating of your life, but you will have a VERY unpleasant death. Do you understand?" The man nodded quickly. "Good....Now get me that damn ticket...."  
He threw the man back over the counter, and he landed face first on the ground.  
  
"I seemed to have been mistaken sir...." *No s**t Sherlock* Heero thought. "We happen to have an opening in first class...and for you...it's half price!!!"  
  
"How much would that be?" Heero asked, pulling out his wallet.  
  
"Two-hundred dollars..." Heero stopped searching in his wallet and lifted up his head.  
  
"I don't like that price..." he growled.  
  
"Err....how about fifty dollars?!" he asked nervously.  
  
"Much better!!" Heero said, flashing a devious grin. The man handed him a ticket. "Thanks...buddy....." Heero turned his back and began walking toward his flight when he heard the guy whisper 'maniac' under his breath. He turned back around.   
  
"What was that?!" He said menacingly.  
  
"Uhh....nothing...nothing at all..." the guy was sweating a great deal now.  
  
"Good...." Heero went handed a lady his ticket and boarded his flight. He sat down and chuckled to himself. *I am such a bastard....hahahahaha*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Relena was aimlessly strolling through her garden, thinking about Heero. *I wonder if he is ever going to come back...Should I forgive him? He hurt me so bad, so...why do I still love him?* Her mind was telling her to forget about Heero and find someone else, but her heart, the stronger voice, was telling her to wait for him.   
  
*But he's never coming back....* she sadly thought. *No...I have to believe in Heero....he'll come back to me...I know he will!* Relena turned and went back to her mansion, a new determination flowing through her.  
  
She had reached her mansion, walked inside, and climbed the stairs to her sanctuary, her room. Relena tiredly flopped her back onto her bed and thought about Heero once more.  
*I miss him so badly....but why? He hurt me so...*   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry...I have to leave. I can't stand being here any longer...I just can't stomach it."  
Almost instantly, tears made their way out of Relena's eyes.  
"But why?"  
"Last night was terrible. It was a disgusting mistake that I can't even think about...not without getting a filthy feeling..."  
"What?! How could you say something that heartless? Last night wasn't nothing!!! Last night was.."  
"Like I said...a big mistake...it was a thoughtless act that cleared the path for destruction....I shouldn't of proceeded..."  
"How can you talk about it like it was a mission? Damn you Heero!! Didn't making love to me make anything clearer to you? You only make love to someone who you love...don't you love me Heero? Relena noted with noticeable distress.  
"No...I don't...I guess last night...I was just curious.."he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.  
At that very moment, anyone could've sworn that they could hear the shattering of Relena's heart. Also, you could see the pieces lying shattered on the floor.  
"I see...four years is nothing to the Perfect Soldier..."  
"Relena....I'm sorr-"  
"Get out..."she growled in a low, but fierce voice.  
"What...."  
"I said get you...filthy BASTARD!!!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*I'm sorry...I have to leave* Those words rung in Relena's head over and over again. *But will you come back*  
*Last night was terrible...*   
*But it was beautiful as well...*  
*No...I don't...*  
*How can't you love me..." Relena was replaying that night in her head, answering her own questions, since someone else couldn't. She sighed heavily,  
  
"Why? Tell me why I still love you Heero....." and she fell asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero awoke on the plane with a serious crick in his neck. He looked out the window, and saw no sign of landing on Earth soon. *Can't this damn thing go any faster?* he thought. *If I would've had my gundam, I would've long since been there*   
  
"Grrrrrr...." he mumbled. The flight assistant came down the isle with a cart of food.  
  
"Sir, is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"How about ship that moves faster that a dead slug...." he said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry if the trip seems too long for you but, we will arrive on Earth in about," she looked at her watch, " 15 hours..."  
  
"Ohhhh....if I'm lucky, I'll be alive when we get there..." The lady 'humphed' and walked further down the isle. *This is going to be a long day....*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena was thrashing in her sleep. A horrible dream was invading her head.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Dream...~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero...."  
  
"I'm sorry Relena...I've found someone else. And I love her...."  
  
"But, I thought you loved me as well...."  
  
"I do....but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I love her more...."  
  
"At least tell me who she is...." Relena said with tears running their course.  
  
"As you wish...." Heero snapped his finger, and his new lover appeared out of thin air. Relena gasped.  
  
"Dorothy?!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena shot of from her bed, gasping for air. A cold sweat was covering her face, and her hair was sticking to it. *What a nightmare...* she thought. Then she went to shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~On the ship~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Okay, fifteen hours is up...why aren't we there yet?* Heero grumpily thought. Just then, a voice announced that the ship was landing soon over the intercom. *It's about time...*  
  
Once the ship had landed Heero went to the closet jewelry store. The man behind the counter gave him a smile.  
  
"Can I help you young man?"  
  
"Yes, I hope you can...."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena decided to take another walk in her garden. It was her favorite place to be. *The flowers are so fresh and relaxing...* She sat under a tree and gazed into the sky. *I know you're somewhere up there Heero..* And she drifted off to sleep once more. (An: I think she sleeps too much...)  
  
From a distance, a young man had watched his angel be taken by the chariot of dreams. *I guess now is the time to make my move...* He walked from his place in the shadows towards her. With every step, he grew more and more nervous. *Oh god....please let her forgive me...* He kept walking until he stood above her. *So beautiful...* Heero leaned down on one knee and grazed her cheek with his hand. A sigh escaped her lips, in the form of his name. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm so sorry Relena..." Her eyes immediately popped open, and she jumped to her feet. He was on her feet just as fast as she was.  
  
"Ap..ap...Heero? Wh...what are you doi....what are you doing he-" He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.  
  
"Frankly Relena, I don't know why I'm here. But firstly, I'd like to apologize. For lying to you that is...When we made love, it was the best experience of my life. I was just to scared to admit it. I didn't want to hurt you, so I figured your life would be better without me....My fear was speaking instead of my heart. But now, I'm here to tell you the truth." He took a deep breath. "I love you Relena, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I just didn't know how to tell you. And I ended up hurting you because I was too much of a coward to tell you. I'm so sorry Relena....I came here hoping for forgiveness, but I also came hoping for something else..." Heero took her hand and bent down on one knee. Relena gasped.  
  
"I let you go one time, but I'm not going to do it again. I want to spend the rest of my life in your grace." Heero looked into her eyes, and saw tears spilling over. "Relena Peacecraft, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He held his breath and waited for her response.  
  
"Yes, yes I will become your wife...." she was hysterically crying now. Heero slid the ring onto her left hand. She gasped when she saw it. It was a gold ring, with two ruby angels standing in a diamond circle.   
  
"Oh Heero...it's beautiful..."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you...." He stood up and grasped her chin. "Doesn't even come close..." he whispered before he gave her a burning kiss. When they parted, Relena had the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"What's that grin for?"  
  
"Oh nothing...it's just, you never made that night up to me...." He grinned.  
  
"Oh, silly me....may I escort you to the bedroom fair lady?" She plastered on an evil smirk.  
  
"No...you may not..." Heero looked confused.  
  
"Right here is fine..." and Relena grabbed Heero's collar and threw him on the ground. Within seconds, she was lying on his chest. He lifted his chin and spoke,  
  
"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"  
  
"You have no idea...."  
  
"Little devil...." She ginned again.  
  
"We'll see...." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. One precious moment turned into another, and both of them then, experienced a passion that they had never known to be true. When the sun was setting, they started into each others eyes, and said those magical three words,  
  
"I love you...."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: That's it everyone!! It's over!! I might write about the wedding, but I'm not sure...I  
hope you enjoyed my story!!!  
Bear hugs and fairy kisses,  
Sailor Destiny  



End file.
